Brothers
by Valkyr1eCa1n
Summary: This follows Act II part 3 & 4 of the youtube video Stupid Mario Brothers the Movie. There's some insight to the thoughts of Luigi and Mario as they battle Nox/ Mr. L
1. Chapter 1 edited

**I do NOT own! Not even the basic Plot, There are some differences (Like mine is a more serious/ Hurt-comfort deal), Like in the ending. Please no flames. Please give opinion, ideas, tips on how it can be improved and so on. Also I am aware that it is not Merlin but another wizard (At least I think). But Imma just roll with it like a boss cuz it's fanfiction.**

** Also I highly recommend you watch the stupid Mario bros episodes and movies, especially if you like random stupid/ funny things. It's really good for a laugh and also has some slightly serious parts (hint Act 2 part 2-5) **

**I do NOT own anything Mario bros or stupid mario bros, I'm just giving an alternate path with insight to the thoughts of some of the characters. **

* * *

**Luigi's PoV**

I couldn't believe my ears when Mario had told me Link had been killed. Sure, I wasn't as close to him as Mario was, and I sure as heck wasn't as close to him as Wario had been. I don't really know, something just hurt on the inside. Mario had stormed out of the house, my guess was to go talk to Merlin, who knows.

Out of nowhere I began to have a major headache. "Gaw!" I half yelled as I stood, nearly losing my balance. Ash looked over to me, question in his eyes.

"You okay, dude?" I waved it off and told him I just needed some rest; which is exactly what I decided to go do. I thought that maybe I could sleep it off, but boy was I ever wrong.

* * *

I found myself standing in nothing but darkness. "What's going on? Where is everyone?" I yell to nobody in particular. "Hello!"

Suddenly a dark shadow forms in front of me. Then right before my eyes it turns into a person... Me!

"Hello, Luigi." He says menacingly. Somehow I already knew who it was and I did not like where this was heading. And I'd like to emphasize on the NOT!

"Nox Decious." I say as angrily as I could possibly muster up.

"Now, now. No need to be so hostile, my friend. I am not here to fight with you." I REALLY did not like where this was going.

"Ha! You can't fool me, Nox! And I am NOT your friend!" He laughs as if I just told a very funny joke.

"In time, you will see." He answers at confusion.

"Get out of my head!" I try to fight. I can feel my headache worsening, probably all thanks to this hijacker.

"Don't you see, Luigi? The irony that stands before you."

"I won't listen to you!" I yell in an attempt to block him out, however covering my ears did little to help.

"Compared to you, Mario is weak! Yet he is always the one who leads the way in every quest. Every mission. You follow blindly and let him receive all the credit, even when you did more work than he did. Have you ever once thought that you should be the one to lead the way, be the one to get the praise, the glory, the fans? You're obviously the more talented brother. The stronger, and better looking. Why does Mario get to have everything while you get nothing!? Not even so much as a thanks from even him!"

"Shut up!" I yell, backing away a step. Sure I have felt a little jealous of Mario before. Yes, I wanted to know what it felt like to lead the way. But he's my brother, I came to terms with my place in this story. At least I thought I did.

I know how important my role is; to be the one to give him the extra push he needs to rescue the princess and save the kingdom. Or, I thought I knew.

But for some reason, his words begin to make me doubt my own loyalty to my brother. _"Come on, Luigi! You gotta wake up! Don't fall for it!" _I told myself sternly.

"You can't get to me, Nox! I won't let you!" I force myself to think straight to get the words out. "I know what you can do to peoples' thoughts and I won't let you do that to me! I'm not as weak as the other's you've controlled in the past!"

"Of course not, my dear Luigi. Haven't you been listening to me?"

"Get Out!" I yelled, trying to get my point across his thick skull... Did he have a skull? He was technically dead.

"You don't need HIM, Luigi! Let your anger take over."_ What anger? I'm not angry._

"Leave.. Me.. Alone!" I start to grow tired.

"Let the darkness consume you." _No! Not a chance!_

"Never!"

"I know all your deepest, darkest thoughts, Luigi. Deep down I know you want to! Do it and you can finally get rid of the only thing standing in you way. Mario! He's the one holding you back, I'm just trying to free you from your binds. He's the real villain, not me."

* * *

"NOOO!" I yell as I bolt out of my bed. I was covered in sweat from the encounter in my dream.

_It was just a dream. _I try to convince myself by repeating it over, but I knew it wasn't just a dream. Nox Decious was back. This time his target was me...

My headache was still there and I could feel something changing slowly within in me. God no. I can't, I refuse to give into his power. I just hope I can hold it together long enough to tell Mario...

"Mario." I sigh. I don't hate him... Do I? "NO! Never! It's just Nox trying to mess with your head! Keep it together, Luigi!" I'm seriously going to have to talk to him, maybe he can get Merlin to figure out how to destroy Nox Decious for good.

* * *

**five hours later**

I found myself getting more and more easily irritated and it increased rapidly. I know that I need to tell Mario now, I mean I finally managed to find him. And here we are, sitting right next to each other, but I can't seem to come out and say anything... Afraid I might just blow up and say something I shouldn't just because of how unpredictable I had been all day. Not long after I woke up from my 'dream' I had snapped at Ash and kicked him out of the house just because he kept talking about pokemon. It was normal for Ash and normally I could ignore it, but for some reason I just snapped.

Mario, sadly much to my annoyance, was the first to speak; breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Link was a great warrior. And a great friend." He sighed. "I never thought he would go out like this." As much as I agree with him, I couldn't find it in myself to really care much at the moment, all I was concerned about was telling him what was happening to me.

I couldn't think of what to do, but I had to say something to keep him from prying into my thoughts like he always does. Man and all I wanted to do was tell him about my incident... SO why can't I?!

"I know. I'm really going to miss him." I couldn't have sounded less detached. Dang it!

He looks over to me, I can tell he's concerned. I was half thrilled by that, maybe then I could come out and say it if he pushed...

"Luigi. Is something wrong, you don't look so good?" He asks. "Have you been getting any sleep lately?"

_Just tell him!_ I yell in my head.

But no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't.

_Stupid Nox, he did something, I know it._ I could feel my willpower getting weaker and weaker.

"Yeah, why?" I ask, more annoyance in my tone than I liked to think there was. _No that's not what I wanted to say! There is something wrong, Mario! Nox is doing something to me and I can't break whatever hold he has on me. I feel like if we don't do something fast he's going to have full control over me and hurt everyone! Help!_

"You seem... I don't know-" He started._  
_

"Seem what!?" I yell. _No. Don't! Stop!_

"Are you feeling ok-" He asked, more concerned than before.

"Of course I'm not feeling okay! I just lost a friend! Why would I be okay!" _I don't mean that, Mario!__  
_

"I- I'm sorry, Luigi. That was really insensitive of me." _No I'm the one who's sorry. _

_"I- I just thou-" He started only to be rudely yelled at... By me..._

"What!? That I can't handle the situation as well as you!?"_ What does that have to do with anything? _

"I'm not saying that at all! What does that have to do with anything?"_ Thank you! _

"I'm not as weak as you think I am, Mario! I am every bit as powerful as you!" _When did power ever come up? Ah! You know what just shut up!_

"No one is questioning your power, Luigi." Now I could see he was really starting to get worried.

"You're always out shining me! Why did you go and fight Nox Decious all alone? Was I not good enough for you to let me help? Were you embarrassed to let me go with you?!" _No... It can't be..._

"Where is this all coming from!?" He tried not to yell back, but failed. Inside I cringe.

_...My deepest thoughts..._

Finally I could feel my control coming back... But by now I was too in shock to remember why I even wanted to talk to him in the first place...

"I- I... Don't really... Know." I pause, I felt the air leave me as if I was punched in the gut. "I'm just... gonna go rest for a bit..." I make my way as far from my brother as possible... As fast as possible. I didn't turn back when I heard him call my name. I knew he must have been very confused and worried... I know I was. "I'm...Sorry Mario. Please forgive me." I whispered, knowing he couldn't hear me.

* * *

_**How was that? let me know what you think plz :) Also, I have all the chapters finished, Let me know if you want me to post it all at once or every other day.**_


	2. Chapter 2 edited

**I'm back with another chapter! i HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**I wish I owned Mario... But sadly I don't...**

Normal talking

_Thoughts_

**_Nox thought's_**

* * *

**Luigi PoV**

"Why did you make me do that!?" I yelled at the Nox version of me who stood proud after witnessing his "work".

"I didn't make you do anything, Luigi. I just simply suggested to your brain to tell Mario how you really felt. Do you see it now, Luigi?"

"See what!?" I question, not really wanting an answer. I was still caught up with how I treated Mario back there that I didn't really hear him until-

"All the pain he has caused you. The pain you sealed away and forgotten up until now. All the times he wrongfully overshadowed you and made you feel weak and unimportant." I still tried to ignore him, although I couldn't deny that I felt a little envious of Mario, I never thought I was hurting over it.

"I wasn't in any pain... I- I.. don't think..." I found that I couldn't keep a grip on my thoughts._ I know I felt a little lonely sometimes, maybe a little jealous of the way Mario could be so brave all the time and save people without a second thought about the danger... But I don't remember being in pain about it._ I shook my head to keep myself in place. Thankfully it worked... For now.

"HAHAHAHA!" He laughed. "Don't kid yourself! You're in pain as we speak!"

_And whose fault is that?_ I think bitterly

"Just think of the life HE stole from you!" He's trying too hard now. He must be desperate.

"NO! He's my brother! Yes, I follow him, but that's because..." I used to know why I followed my brother... But for some reason at this very moment I just couldn't think of it. He cuts into my thoughts.

"There is no reason! He made you follow him because he is NOTHING without you and he knows it! He's the one who made you into a weak coward in everyone else's eyes. Accept your destiny, Luigi."

"What destiny?" _This is the first I'm hearing anything about any destiny. _

"You will become the most powerful being on earth with my help, of course." He offers.

"What kind of help." _Did I almost just consider that!? No way, I'll never accept his help! Never!_

"You and I shall become one. Merge until our minds are one. A single entity!" I take a step backwards. He's_ even crazier than I thought! _

"NO! I'LL NEVER JOIN WITH YOU!"_Good, at least I know now that my mouth isn't completely broken, for now anyways._

"Join me, Luigi! We will be great! We will be all powerful!" _He won't let it go, will he?_

"NO!" He was really starting to work my last nerves... But for some reason... I could only fear terror... Terror that if I stop resisting for even a second, he could win. Terror that if I keep fighting, I'll tire out and he will beat me... I'm already so tired._ I just want this to end, for him to be gone._

"JOIN ME!" He yelled loudly. (We have cookies.. XD I couldn't resist!)

_Crap, here it comes again. _

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" A sudden splitting headache forces me awake, screaming at the pain. This time, I realize I was shaking.

I calm down for just enough time to realize I am once again soaking in cold sweat. This time tears falling from my eyes. "I.. Don't... Want to... Lose..." I sob "Mario... Please, help me... I'm scared."

**_"Go to the battle field!" _**Nox's voice fills my head.

"Why would I listen to anything you say?" I growl, trying my best to ignore him.

**_"Your friend is in danger. Don't you want to help him?"_ **I can hear the sneering in his voice. _My friend? Should I go?_ _What's the harm in going._ I think to myself. _ I don't want to leave a friend alone when they're in danger... Even if my source is less than reliable. Or evil... Man I really dislike my kind nature sometimes._

I sigh heavily. "Fine! But I still don't trust you." I put on my green shirt, blue overalls, and green cap with an L on the front and walk to the field.

* * *

**Mario's PoV**

I was still shocked by the sudden outburst Luigi dealt. I wanted nothing more than to run after him and get some answers. But it had to wait. I needed some answers from the man who started all of this. And from what I could tell, Luigi just needed some rest.

I walked down a forest path, anger in every step. I finally approach a small clearing with a stone table occupied by a single elder man in a cloak. I felt my anger and grief of losing Link take over. "I TRUSTED YOU, MERLIN!" I yell.

The Merlin looks up to me. "Mario. Please. Come take a seat."

"You told me to wait for the darkness to come! Now look what happened! Link is dead now!" I sat down even though I didn't really want to.

"I felt it was right to do so." _He felt! Is that the reason Link had to die, because he felt it was right!?_

"You felt it was- Link is dead now thanks to your "feeling"!" I shout. He remains calm. _I wish I could just give you a piece of my mind old man._

"And unfortunate, but necessary event." I couldn't even process that line.

"N-ecessary? Necessary! How was that necessary?!" I yell angrily, not bothering to conceal it.

"You know I can never reveal too much, Mario." _Of course. He'll tell me my friend's death was needed, but no! Won't say why! _He must have seen the refusal in my eyes because he then added.

"You must believe me, everything is going to be all right." _Does he really expect me to just leave it at that? Normally I would just take his word, his word costed Link his life, who knows who else could get hurt, or killed. I am not leaving without some answers._

I guess he took my silence as a no because he sighed and then continued. "I will warn you. Please be careful. Especially with your choices you will have to make." R_eally? _*hint hint sarcasm*

"You're unbelievable!" I shout... Though not as angry as I would've liked.

"Look, ever since you were a baby, stranded on yoshi island you've been trying to make sense of your life." _What does that have to do with anything? "_Everything that has in both your and Luigi's life has led you to this point. Soon everything will become clear to you. Do not underestimate the power of the widow blade the darkness carries. It is covered in pure evil and will glow black no matter who wields it. Now go! You haven't much time."

"Time, for what?"

He points away. _Old jerk! _I decide enough is enough and leave to go look for my brother, hopeful that he would be more willing to talk to me after his nap.

"I wonder what was up with that earlier, though. He didn't really seem like his usual self." I thought aloud. " I really hope he's okay now. Maybe he's just under a lot of stress. I know we all are."

* * *

**Link to the youtube video:** pt 1: watch?v=wQsJisbqPEU

**the part I used:** watch?v=N924d_Cq-sw and watch?v=HCYRvMpyytA


	3. Chapter 3

**Luigi's PoV**

I ran non-stop to the battlefield. As I arrived I noticed three figures, one I knew was Snake. I didn't recognize the man walking away, but the man who stayed behind looked just like mt brother. This shocked me enough to make me stop in my tracks.

It- it had to be him- It- the darkness. The thing that killed Link! So it decided to take Mario's form. I could now hear them speaking.

The _Mario _person taunted Snake. " Looks like you have a very small role in this story, don't you Snake? All your worries, all for nothing! It's so sad that you life must come to an end here! You could have been great!" He pulled out a dark, energy- like sword, I forgot what Mario told me it was, that glowed black and red. This snapped me back into my senses. I grabbed my green Energy sword and raced to get to Snake before Darkness brought his down.

Luckily I managed to just make it in time. I felt the force of the sword impact with mine and I staggered slightly to the side, determined to hold my ground. Snake thanked me silently and ran for cover. I tell him I got this and to go find Mario. My sword was standing straight up while his was sideways which was making things a little more difficult for me.

Suddenly he slowly backs up, swinging his sword around the seething it. I swear, his freaking smile! It's really freaking disturbing and creepy! I seethe my sword as well, but keep up a defensive position.

He laughed. "Ah! Just when I thought I couldn't possibly have anymore fun!"

"What are you up to!?" I try and buy time for Snake to get help. Suddenly I think back to Link._ I can't wait for them. I have to finish this quickly! No one else needs to get hurt._

"I won't let you hurt anymore of my friends!"

"Your friends?" He chuckled. "You mean those moronic fools who stumble in fear and leave you behind to fight all by yourself? Come now, Luigi, I thought you were brighter than that." _  
_

"Why do you say these things?" _Great now my headache is back. Perfect! _

"You know, I really do think you should listen to that voice in your head a little more. It knows better than you. Let it help you, Luigi!" _He knows about Nox. This is really NOT good!_

**_"Embrace your darkness, Luigi!"_**Nox began chanting in my head.

"No!" I yell, my headache getting worse.

_**"Become one with me! Let you hatred for your brother consume you!"**_

"Never!"_ I can't give in!  
_

**_"DO ITTT!"_**He yells, making my head feel like it was about to shatter.

"GAAAWWWW!" I cry out. _I... Can't... Give... Up!_

"Don't fight it, Luigi. The more you do the more pain you will suffer!" Darkness grinned. _I've had just about enough of these two!_

I manage to choke back a scream that threatened to escape my throat and draw my sword. I begin swinging wildly while he blocks my every attack. He knocks the sword from my grasp and I gasp in shock. He points his sword at me; I back away in fear. He puts away his sword and walks closer to me. I look around, hoping someone would be coming... No one. _Mario. _He sent a kick to my stomach, sending me to the ground. Curling up in pain I watch as he towers over me. _  
_

"I could easily kill you." He threatens. _Then do it! _" But I think it will be for fun to just have you succumb to that voice in your head." _Like that'll happen. _

It was no use, I knew I was already drained from fighting it this long. All I wanted to do was sleep, sleep and never wake up. _But I have to fight, for Mario._

**_"I know you're tired. Weak and exhausted. Let me help you. You can rest as much as you like it you just give in."_**_ Crap! He knew it, too._

"Must... Resist!" I struggle. "Can't... Let him... Win."

**_"Why fight it? Let me take over. It'll make things much easier for you."_**

"No! I'll...Never..."

Suddenly Darkness joined in. "Listen to him, Luigi! You know you can't resist forever."

_**"Listen to me!" **No! Can't..._

"Listen to him!" _Fight..._

_**"Luigi! Let go!"**__It..._

"He will help you!" _Any..._

_**"Give up!" **Mo...re  
_

"Can't fight it!" I give in._  
_

I feel myself slipping away...

...It all goes dark... _Mario..._

* * *

**Snake**

I never leave a debt unpaid. Luigi saved my life, I knew the least I could do was return with his brother. After searching for about fifteen minutes I found him walking to his and Luigi's house. "Mario!" I yell. He turns and looks at me.

"Yes, Snake?" He asks I can hear annoyance in his voice.

"It's Luigi, he's in danger." I say urgently. He doesn't even hesitate and says "Take me to him, Snake."

* * *

**Mario PoV**

"Mario!" I hear Snake yell. I turn to him, tired and ready to talk to my brother.

"Yes, Snake." More venom in my voice than I meant to use. I was annoyed as heck thanks to Merlin. I was about to apologize when Snake said something that made my heart sink.

"It's Luigi, He's in danger." I didn't even have to process my next thoughts after hearing that I hurry and reply.

"Take me to him, Snake." He nods and we both head off to find Luigi. _I just hope we're not too late. _

It takes us about five minutes to make it to an old battlefield, now farm land, with nothing on it but an old worn down tractor. AND LUIGI!

I notice quickly he's lying alone in the middle of the field.

"Snake, hang back just in case it's a trap!" I call as I ran towards my fallen brother.

As I get closer I could tell he wasn't breathing. "NO! LUIGI!" I almost cry. I kneel down beside him and try to find some sign that he was alive. "Please, no! I can't lose you too, Luigi!" I can feel the tears about to fall when all of a sudden I hear a low groaning sound and gasp. I look up to see Luigi breathing and moving his head.

Happiness overcomes me. "LUIGI! You're alive!"

He says nothing. He slowly sits up, the gets to his feet. I stand up as well. Something seeming off to me. Though I try and shake it off. "Luigi?"

He turns his head towards me the look in his eyes were... Menacing to say the least. "I am not Luigi." Now I was very alarmed. "Call me... Mr. L."

Suddenly he draws a black and green Widow Sword and plunges it into my chest. Pain shoots through me, but the pain was nowhere as bad as my heart fely for Luigi at that moment. I knew it wasn't him... But now... How am I supposed... To sa...ve...him...? I manage to get out one last word before darkness fall upon me. That word was...

"Luigi..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Snake PoV**

I had just got through informing Wario of our whereabouts when I saw it happen. Luigi stood up. I could barely hear Luigi call himself Mr.L and then-!

... I-I couldn't believe what I just saw... Did Luigi just... Did he just kill Mario? I know I have issues with my brother. And I supposedly killed him, but Luigi and Mario... The had the bond I had always wanted with my brother. They never fought, and when they did they made up quickly. So why did this just happen?

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, Darkness showed up... And he was talking to Luigi, not fighting.

"What the hell is going on!?" I growl. After a few minutes of talking I watch as Luigi makes his exit. _Something is really wrong. _

Not long after _Luigi, i_f he was still Luigi, was out of sight Wario appeared. After speaking to darkness for a moment the two fell into a long and heated battle. I was just about to jump in when I saw Wario get stabbed. Hell, I had my gun pointed at darkness' head. But I was surprised and relieved when I saw Wario sit up and throw his blade into the chest of his opponent who then fell in defeat. I went up to Wario, hearing Darkness give one final laugh and die. Wario picked up a red Widow Blade and placed it in his pocket. He went up to Mario and began speaking sadly. "I wish things could have been different, friend. There was never a need for us to be enemies." He sighs and looks at me.

_"How am I going to tell him?"_ I thought to myself.

"I guess we should tell Luigi-." He says, regret in his voice. _Well, I guess now's as good of time as any_

"Luigi's not going to help us anymore." I say, shock and confusion obvious in his eyes.

He stumbles back slightly. "What are you talking about?"

I hate when I gotta explain things. "I don't know what happened, but Luigi is under some kind of spell. It's not good. He's the one who killed Mario."

"Wh-what!?" He gasped. "Possession, perhaps?"

"He called his self... Mr. L." I informed.

He takes a minute to process what I've told him then exclaims. "If he could kill Mario then he is no longer Luigi"

"My thoughts exactly." I agreed sadly. _What happened to you, Luigi?_

* * *

**Mario's PoV**

"Where am I?" I ask when I wake up in nothing but an empty white space. "Hello?"

Suddenly I remember Luigi and the sword. "LUIGI!" I call out. _Did he? Why would he? _

"Hello, Mario." _T-that voice! _I turn around to see Link!

"Link! Is that really you?" I ask, bewildered at the sight of my once dead friend.

"Yes, Mario. It is really me." He replies.

"So, I guess this means I really died this time." _And by my own brother's hand... No that couldn't have been Luigi. I won't believe he could actually do something like that, not to me or anyone._

"No, Mario. You are not completely dead yet. Your body still contains a small amount of power." I let out a sigh of relief. _Good so I can go back and find my brother and find out what's wrong with him.__  
_

"I'm not dead. But, what does this mean? How can I return?" Suddenly he is holding a rare fire power plant in his hands.

"All you need to restore your life is a little boost." He says as he hands it to me. I stare at the plant. _This is supposed to bring me to life again?_ "This rare fire plant grown on earth will finally bring you to your full potential."

"But, Link, what about you?" I ask, forgetting the questions in my head.

He simply replies, "Don't worry about me. I have already found peace with my death. Use the flower, Mario. Go save your brother. He is not himself."

I nod my head, "I know. He would never do this." I place the flower to my chest and it and I disappear.

* * *

I awake in the same field I was killed at the previous afternoon, only there is no one around. It is clearly morning meaning I must have been... gone... for at least the through the night. As I sit up I notice that I am wearing a fire power suit, all white with red overalls and M on my hat. I decide the best place to go to find the others would be home. Snake surely would have informed Wario of my death. If he wasn't killed as well, but I highly doubted that. I've known him long enough to know he wouldn't die so easily as I had yesterday.

I make my way home. All along the way my thoughts only filled with Luigi and how he must feel right at that moment. Was he able to see his self kill me? Is he still trying to fight whatever it is controlling him? Is he waiting for his big brother to come rescue him, or has he given up all hope for saving.

"Don't worry little bro, I WILL save you. No matter what!" I promise, knowing he couldn't hear me.

* * *

I made it to the house just in time to hear Nes confront Wario and Snake.

"I know where Luigi is."I decide to hang back for a minute to finish hearing them out. "You're right, Luigi is not his self." _I knew it! _"My psychic ability tells me he has been possessed by the evil spirit Nox Decious." _No, Nox Decious. _I feel my heart wrench in anger towards the villain who had previously taken control of Wario in the past. _Is he the reason for yesterday when I tried to talk to him? How long had this been happening?_

"Now, which of you will defeat him." _Now's the time._ While Snake and Wario give concerned looks to each other then I step up.

"I will." The two turned to me with shocked expressions. Snake looked like he had seen a ghost... Which I probably should be right now. Wario seemed more relieved than anything.

"Mario!" Wario speaks, pain in his voice. "I thought you were dead. How did you-" I cut him off, I needed to hurry if I was going to stop by baby bro... No! Nox Decious... from destroying the world

"Let's just say I was helped by a good friend. Now, Nes, where's my brother?" Wario, taking my exclamation agreed to just take my word for it.

"Are you sure you can do it, Mario?" Snake asks.

"I have to. I now know that Luigi was who I was meant to defeat all along. No matter how much it pains me to do so he must be stopped before he can destroy the world." Snake nodded, I needed to make it look, to them, like I wouldn't back down even if it was Luigi. If not then they would probably insist someone else should do it.

"Should I come with you? If you feel like you can't do it-" I cut him off, a sad smile pressed onto my lips.

"No. Thanks, but this is something I must do alone." He nodded sympathetically.

"Where is he?" I ask once more, trying to hide the urgency in my voice.

"He is at the clearing where you found Link. Do you still remember how to get there?"

"Yes." Before I leave Wario and Snake wish me good luck. Wario hands me a Widow Sword and I draw it to find it a black color with dark red aura.

"If I don't make it, promise me you will take care of Luigi." They knew what I meant, although I hated to admit it, I knew Luigi all too well. He would break apart if he knew he had killed his own brother. Somehow I knew this would be my last and only chance to bring him back; and though they seemed uncertain about doing it they agreed. And I was off to stop my Nox Decious... More accurately, save my brother.

* * *

**Still Mario PoV**

I slowly make my way down the same path I took not too long before. As I near the clearing I notice Luigi with a dark green shirt and dark blue overalls. He wore a dark green scarf and hat._ Brother. I'm here._

When he barely turned to me I felt my heart skip a beat. His eyes were no longer their blue color, instead they were now dark brown...almost black and there were black circles were painted around his eyes. The L on his hat was reversed and black.

He turns completely to face me and gives me an evil grin... One that makes me shudder.

He then spoke, his voice nowhere near the same as it once was... It was...Tainted and evil.

"Come to kill me off, brother!? I don't think that'll be happening." The wickedness in his tone sent shivers down my spine. But I knew I had to stand tall. I couldn't back down. Not now! Not while my brother's life on the line.

"Luigi!" I begged. "If you can still hear me, Fight him! Don't let him win! You can be stronger than him! Do not surrender."

If I thought his smile and voice were off setting, his laugh was even worse. "Not this time, Mario! You won't win this time."

"I know the real Luigi will prevail!" I shout, there was more anger burning inside me than I ever had before. Even more than when I was confronting Merlin.

What was I angry about? That Luigi lost his self to Nox Decious. No, not even close. I was angry that this had to happen to him of all people. That Nox had done who knows what to my brother in order to break him. I hated the Nox was able to do this to him... That I couldn't do anything at all to stop him. That I didn't even know what was going on until it was too late. Most of all I was angry he made Luigi hurt!

"I don't think so, Mario! Luigi is dead! But Mr. L, Mr. L has just been born! And the only way to stop me is to kill me!" _No way! There's got to be another way! I'll find one!_

I try not to let him get to me. "I know Luigi is not gone! But I know what he would want me to do!" I bluff.

"And what would that be?" He asked, unconcerned.

I take a deep breath. "Stop you, no matter the cost!"

"Even if it means killing your own brother!" He sneered.

"You are not my brother!" I yell. "Luigi would never want his body being used this way! He would never kill his own brother! And I know you plan to destroy the world. He would never want that to happen!"

"But it doesn't matter because he'll never be back, Mario! He's gone! Forever!" He laughs

I hated to think that I might actually have to kill My own brother, but I wasn't planning on it; Not just yet. But at this point I had no choice but to defeat this man standing in front of me.

"Well..." I sighed. "I guess I have no choice... But to kill you." I bluff. _Weegee, I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me for saying that. But I will do everything I can to at least try and free you from his grasp before I do that! I SWEAR! I know I said that...But not for one second do I actually believe it... I wonder if he doesn't either._

_"Heh heh heh! Try if you can. HAVE AT YOU!" He yelled. Then the fight begins._


	5. Chapter 5

**No PoV**

"HAVE AT YOU!" Mr. L yelled, starting the fight. Mario flew forward, drawing his sword, Mr. L not far behind.

The two clashed swords, every now and then Mr. L would over power Mario and push him back. However, Mario didn't back down and managed to overpower Mr. L just as often.

As Mario swung his sword low, going for a leg attack, Mr. L leapt into the air, narrowly avoiding the blade. Mr. L landed on one knee and attempted to do the same to Mario, only to have it deflected by Mario's sword. The sword clashing lasted a full ten minutes before finally Mario got the upper hand. Their swords pushed together and Mario decided to take the chance and he used the butt of his sword up knock Mr. L back.

With a few good clashes, Mario managed to knock the sword out of Mr. L's hand. Mario drew his sword back and plunged it forward. Whether or not he was trying to kill him, Mario wasn't sure. All he knew was if he didn't do something fast Mr. L would recover.

And recover he did. As the blade neared his stomach, Mr. L summoned two green lightning balls and used them to block the attack. He then turned them into an attack and threw them at the unstable Mario. Unable to dodge, Mario braced his self for an impact that never came.

He was surprised to see he had absorbed the lightning balls. Mr. L slightly backed away in shock. Mario decided not to waste time thinking about how he did it and shot many fireballs back. Unlike the last time, Mr. L was unable to avoid all of them and was sent flying onto his back.

Mr. L quickly summoned his sword to him and stood up. Deciding not to draw his sword, Mario summons a large fire ball and shoots it at his opponent.

Instead of knocking the sword from his hands or sending him flying like Mario originally planned. Mr. L used the sword to absorb the attack.

* * *

**Luigi PoV**

Darkness. Darkness was all I could see. I feel numb. Was I dead? Was I alive? I couldn't see... Couldn't hear. Somehow I didn't care. I was too tired to.

_MARIO! _I suddenly remembered! _I...I! NO! I.. Mario, I didn't... It wasn't me, I- I'm sorry. I would never do that. Please tell me it was just a dream!_

Oh, no. I killed my own brother. _I should have fought harder. I shouldn't have given in... Now...Now...I'm a horrible brother. I should just disappear. I can't do it anymore. I'm tired. I just wanna be with my brother again. _

_I should just disappear for good._ Just as soon as as I have my resolve, I could slowly feel myself slipping away. I didn't feel scared. strangely I felt... relieved.

"Luigi!" _Wait._ _What? Is that Mario? _I suddenly feel myself come back. I forced myself open my eyes and to my surprise, I see mario. _Mario, you're alive. Thank goodness. _

"If you can still hear me, Fight him! Don't let him win! You can be stronger than him! Do not surrender." _I will try, brother. But it's hard, I'm so tired of fighting._

_**"HAHA! Not this time, Mario! You won't win this time." **He will win! I know it!_

"I know the real Luigi will prevail!" _Thanks brother... But I don't know.  
_

_**"I don't think so, Mario! Luigi is dead! But Mr. L, Mr. L has just been born! And the only way to stop me is to kill me!" **Then so be it! If it's by his hand, I don't care. I'll gladly let him kill me. _

"I know Luigi is not gone! But I know what he would want me to do!" _I know you do. But will you? Even if it's what I want?_

_**"And what would that be?" **Can you kill me?_

"Stop you, no matter the cost!" _I know you can. You can kill me if it meant protecting the world. _

_**"Even if it means killing your own brother!"**_ Y_ou have my permission, bro. Don't let him destroy the world we love._

"You are not my brother! Luigi would never want his body being used this way!"_ Mario. I'm sorry, it's all my fault. If I was stronger, you would never have been put in this position._

"He would never kill his own brother! And I know you plan to destroy the world. He would never want that to happen!" _So it wasn't a dream... I really did it. I really killed Mario._

_**"But it doesn't matter because he'll never be back, Mario! He's gone! Forever!"** _He laughs. _Mario! I'm still here!_

"Well..." He sighed. Could this be it? Will he give up all hope to save me? "I guess I have no choice... But to kill you." _Please just be careful. I hope it won't be painful_

Then the fight began... And I could see it all.

* * *

**Mario PoV**

I was more or less shocked that he was able to block my attack. However, I couldn't waste my time worrying about it because he then proceeded to shoot a large beam at me.

I just barely managed to stop it and with as much strength as I can summon up, but the heat of the ball burns my hands. I managed to change it. At first I shrunk it down to a tiny ball. It then turns into a fireball and I make it grow even larger than the last, one I was sure Mr. L couldn't dodge or absorb. With the as much strength as I can gather, I threw it at him.

_YES!_ He was thrown to the ground, his eyes were closed. As much as I'd love this to finally be over, I knew it wouldn't be that easy. Not after all the strength and power he demonstrated. _No wonder Luigi gave in, this dude is even more stronger than when he was with Wario._

As I neared him, his eyes shot open and he lets out a deep, menacing growl and jumped up. Before I could react he landed a powerful kick to my stomach. _That's gonna bruise._

I then staggered back slightly, determined not to lose my footing. I threw a punch in which he deflected with his forearm and sent a punch in which I managed to barely escape, but not without a scratch on my cheek. This went on for so long, I couldn't tell how long it was but it felt like forever. And it was really starting to tire me out. I was covered in scratches and bruises and so was he. I found myself almost forgetting that this was Luigi and that I was trying to save him. _NO! I will save him. I have to! _

While I was out of it, Mr. L took the chance to punch me in the stomach then head butted me. "GAW!" I yelled. _Okay!_ _That hurt!_

I drew my arm back and threw as hard of a punch as I could, he noticed and did the same. Our fists collide and I struggle to over power him. Simultaneously, we both use our free hand to shoot a ball of fire and lightning at the other. We are both thrown back by the sheer force and I can feel the electricity flowing through me. I choke back a scream.

I go for my sword once more, hoping this will finally be it. _Weege. _

He gets his sword and somehow I just know. _This is it. It's all or nothing. __This is for you!_

He charges me and our swords collide. We charge and clash as quickly as possible even though I knew I was tired I kept going. He swings sideways and I duck. I block another incoming attack and he glares tauntingly at me. _Come on, bro! I know you're in there. If you're watching I know you're probably scared, but you aren't alone! I'm here and I WILL save you!_

I let go of the sword with one hand and I summon a powerful, but small, fireball. _Sorry about this Weege. _I throw it in his face.

"GAWWW! He yells. _I hope none of this hurts you as well, bro. _

As he groans in pain I hold my sword up to his face, I must have seemed murderous because he didn't try anything when he noticed my sword. He growled angrily at me.

I decide to try once more. "LUIGI! You must fight him! Take control!"

L yells back. "It's too late! He know's what he's done to you! And he is too ashamed to even try! He's gone forever!" _H-he knows?! Oh no. I know Luigi, and he will never forgive himself even if it wasn't his fault. Weege._

I feel the tears threatening to form and I will them away. _Even if he does know, we can get through it together! Just try, Luigi!_

That's when it happened... Mr. L's posture faltered and he visibly flinched, confusion written on his face. "What?! How!?" He yelled.

"Now's your chance! Go get him!" I encourage.

* * *

**Luigi's PoV**

_How am I ever supposed to look him in the eyes ever again? I ask myself as I watch the tiring battle take place. __I can't even get the strength to speak out, let alone beat him. I'm so pathetic. _

I finally see Mario towering above me, the sword pointed straight at me. _Good job, bro. I knew you could do it. Now please, finish it... I can't beat him. _

As I awaited death, I was shocked to hear Mario try again.

"LUIGI! You must fight him! Take control!" _Mario... Do... you really believe I can? Why? I thought you said you would kill me? Why would you change your mind? I'm dangerous!_

_"__**It's too late! He know's what he's done to you!"**_I snap out of my pity trance. _No...  
_I start to struggle to move, to yell at the top of my lungs.

_**"And he is too ashamed to even try!" **It's..._

**_"He's gone forever!" _**I could feel the strength returning to me and I pull for the loudest yell I can manage.

"IT'S NEVER TOO LATE!" I finally shout at the top of my lungs to both Nox's and my surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mario PoV**

**"NO! How!?" **L yelled in shock.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I knew Luigi was finally fighting back.

As much as the scene in front of me tore at my heart, I knew my baby bro was finally taking control. I knew the second Mr. L panicked that Luigi was fighting back and I knew he would win.

I watched as Mr. L and Luigi fight for control; he rolled side to side gripping his head. I knew his head must have been killing him, having Nox in his head would probably make it way to crowded. I kind of guessed this was the reason Luigi snapped at me just the day before. It must have been Nox messing with his head. He slowly crawled to his knees then stood up and began shaking side to side. His eye's flashed from gray to blue like sirens flashing.

At this point I could tell Luigi was losing because he just froze and a flash of despair followed by an evil, smug grin spread across his face. _What happened!? What did Nox do?!_ Ignoring the how and why I decided I would be more useful by at least cheering Luigi on.

"Come on Luigi! I know you can do it! Fight! Don't give up!" Hopefully this would be enough to help him. Man, I hate feeling so useless!_  
_

* * *

**Luigi PoV**

Nox Decious appears in front of me once again and as scared as I was, I knew I had to defeat him. I couldn't let him hurt anyone else. Especially Mario.

Even if I can't ever look Mario in the eyes again... I'll just be glad knowing that Nox Decious will never be able to harm him again. I'll be glad to be able to fight side by side with my brother once again, even if he winds up hating or looking down on me._ I just want to be with my brother again._

Nox glares angrily at me. Like he was the one who should be angry. He was using my body to hurt the people I love and care about! I won't let him win, not again! Without a word, Nox and I begin our fight.

My fists always go through him, however his punches stick. This time, though, I refuse to give in. I continue to try and beat him.

_**"Why are you still even trying? Do you honestly think he'll ever accept you again, a**__**fter you let yourself get possessed by me so easily.**__**" **Maybe not, but if he is willing to let me stay by his side, I will gladly let him hate and reject me... No matter how much it hurts._ I refused to give him an answer and he continues.

_**"No matter what you think, you didn't even try to stop yourself. Face it! You wanted the power. You wanted to finally outshine your brother. You wanted it! You wanted him dead, no matter what you say! I just helped you do it." **_

"You're... Wrong... I- I" I couldn't think of anything to say and he smiles.

I know Mario will probably say it wasn't my fault and I'm being too hard on myself... But he doesn't know I gave up as soon as I was double teamed... As soon as I thought there was no way I could win. That I didn't even try to fight his control after I had lost.

Sure I did fight in the very beginning... But the second I thought he was dead... I...I-!

A deep feeling of fear and dread washed over me. Was I going to give in again?_  
_

_"Come on Luigi! I know you can do it! Fight! Don't give up!" _I hear Mario yell. _He's still tr__ying to help._ I let out a heavy sigh. I can't just give up! Not while my brother continues to fight for my sake.

"No! I won't. Not this time!" I cry out. Nox throws a fist towards my face. And instead of it colliding with my face or me dodging it like I always did, I reached out and grabbed his fist lightly.

And for the first time in a while, I give a real and genuine smile.

_**"What?"**_ The darkness starts to fade away._** "What did you do?!"**_ He yelled as he began to fade.

I answer, "It's pretty simple. As long as my brother believes I can beat you, I will do everything to prove him right!" I sigh thinking back. "I was pretty weak willed, and because of that you got the better of me and Mario is hurt right now because of it. I will have to live with that for the rest of my life. But now, now he wants me back. He's fighting to save me and I will no longer let you control me. I am taking back what is mine."

_**"You know I will never be gone! As long as you live, I will live. Remember that, Luigi!"**_

"And as long as I live I will never stop fighting you. I will never let you take over again. Even if I have to kill myself to prevent it!"

_**"I just might be able to make that happen. I will be back, and if you thought this was bad enough... It will be nothing to the pain I have in store for you!"** _He threatens. I feel shivers roll down my spine.

"We'll see. I won't be so weak." I stand by my resolve. As I say that he completely disappears, I felt a piercing pain shoot through my head; that caused a scream to rip through my lungs.

* * *

**Mario's PoV**

My heart tightens as a bloodcurdling scream erupted from my brother. "Luigi!" I grab his shoulders and pull him into a hug. "I'm sorry, Weege. But please, don't leave me too. I know it hurts, but you can beat him! I believe in you!"

After a long, agonizing minute the screams die down and he goes limp in my arms. I slowly bring him down to the ground and lay him on my lap. I remove his hat and scarf. However the rings around his eyes disappear on their own. "Good job, Weege. I knew you could do it." I whisper as I rub his dark, brown hair lightly.

Not long later, I hear a low moan. "Luigi?" I look down to see him slowly open his eyes. "Luigi!"

He stares at me, I can see the pain and fear clearly in his eyes and he quickly averted his eyes as he sits up.. _Weege. No, I can't let you do this to yourself!_

"Luigi." I softly say. "Look at me." When he doesn't I take his head in my hands and I make him face me... What I saw broke my heart.

Tears flooded from his eyes and he began to slightly shake and I can hear the repressed sobs. I thought I heard him speak through the tears. It sounded like he said he didn't want me to be angry with him. "Luigi! It was not your fault. I am not angry with you at all. In fact, I couldn't be more proud of you. I know you-"

"NO YOU DON'T!" He yelled, catching me off guard, and still repressing the sobs. "You don't know anything!" He pulled his arm over his eyes to hide the tears.

"Weege..." I sigh. I couldn't think of what to say so I let him get it off his chest... Knowing that if he didn't let it all out at this moment, he probably never try to talk about it ever again and he would most likely hurt or try to hurt himself in the future due to it.

"Mario... There's no excuse." He paused, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "I- it may not have been me, but I knew what was going on, yet I didn't care! Before I- Nox- Killed you, I had already given up. I stopped fighting the second I felt outmatched and I LET him control me. And when I saw you die, I was ready to disappear. And I almost did too!"

His sobs started to break out. "I was weak and you got hurt- You got KILLED- because I couldn't suck it up and endure the pain. You're covered in cuts and bruises because of me! You had to save me from something I let happen to me. I want to stay by your side! I don't want you to hate me, I couldn't live with myself if you did." he begins shaking some more. "Nox Decious, now, he'll never be gone, not unless I'm dead. He'll always be here... Maybe I should just die. I deserve to. Why didn't you just kill me like you told Nox?" He looks down.

I stop him by slapping his face, not hard but enough to get his attention. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had to convince him somehow that it wasn't his fault.

"Don't even think that way! I would die if anything like that happened to you. You don't deserve to die, not now! Not ever! Listen! It is NOT your fault! None of it! You fought back! But he chose to attack you when you were emotionally drained. I know now you were fighting it when you came to me yesterday, I can see that now." He looked even sadder when I brought up the previous day's events. I decide to continue.

"But I didn't bother to notice because I was too caught up in my own problems. It was my fault for just letting it go and not try to help you. I just let you deal with it alone and that's on me! Not you! Me!" I pause and look at him, he still didn't look convinced. I sighed.

"I don't care if you knew what you were doing or not. All that matters is that you overcame everything in the end. I know you could have just let go and disappeared, I probably would've been easier on you, but you didn't. You fought back. Luigi, you are stronger than I or anyone ever could have been in that situation..." I pause and see him staring at me, wide eyed. He really wanted to believe me, I knew that. So I wasn't going to back down now.

"Answer me this. Did you fight back at first?"

"I- I couldn't win..." He whispered.

"That's not what I asked you." I say sternly yet calmly. "Did you or did you not fight back?"

He sighs and nods.

"Then so what if you gave in?" He looked at me in shock. "I would have too! Anyone would have! You may have given in, but in the end you beat him. You chose to fight to protect the world from being destroyed, you fought to protect me and all of our friends even though you were probably terrified and drained." After I finished I wrapped him into a hug. Finally he finally let it all out. I rubbed his hair as he sobbed and cried out and softly whispered, "Shh. It's okay now. You don't have to be afraid any longer. I'll be here for you. And as for Nox, I won't let that happen. I will figure out a way to get rid of him for good."

"I was so scared... I thought I would never..." He tried to speak through the sobs.

"I know, I know." I comfort softly. Slowly but surely his sobs die down and Luigi begins to finally relax.

"He is still here. I can feel him. He says he will return." He finally says, sobs gone, I could hear the fear in his voice.

"And when he does, I will be there to help you." I smile confidently.

"So, what happens now?" Luigi asks.

"I guess we try to go back to normal." I answer.

"Do... you really think we can? Go back to normal, I mean."

"We'll try, but I think so." I answer. In all honesty, I didn't know._ I don't know if we would ever be able to return to the way things used to be. But I know one thing for sure..._

"We will always be brothers and nothing is ever going to change that. Ever."

* * *

**Well, I'm finally done. I hope ya'll liked it. Please leave a review I would really appreciate it :)**

**Any ideas for more Mario/ Luigi fanfics... No incest plz. And I'll try to write it.**


End file.
